The shopping trip from hell
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: The pack go shopping and Derek's jealousy flares up.


I think I need a return of mean Derek, just not to the pack or Stiles...Jealous Derek maybe? mhhmmmmm...

Shopping with the pack was hell. Stiles usually managed to get out of it and go on his own or just with Derek because he made more than one stop but occasionally they would get the urge for a 'family outing' and Stiles would be forced to allow them to tag along. Which ment two cars and meeting places and of course the inevitable "Can I have?" It wasn't like they didn't have their own damn money but when it came to groceries it was universally excepted that it was up to Stiles who had complete control of Derek's very big wallet. He shook his head and forced Derek to go to the 'organic' grocery store first so he could do his dad's shopping and his own because Stiles had to keep healthy not only to keep up with a bunch of wolf puppies, but also because Derek was very concerned about his blood pressure. Actually that was one of his biggest concerns, the alpha attributed it to Stiles admittedly excessive (but only by a little bit) use of his Adderall, mixed with the stress of keeping track of four teenagers. He always managed to accidently leave himself out of that list despite worry for Derek being at the top more often than not. He gave the rest of the pack strict insturctions to meet him and Derek there in half an hour and let them go across the street to a little Cafe that Lydia swore by and then he began to follow his very carefully thought out schedual. Spices, then vegtables and vitamens and soy milk, even picked up some coconut milk and water because he heard it kept you three times more hydrated than regular water. Derek came around the corner with a case of V8 (the fruit because the vegtable was nasty) and set it in the cart. "Scott texted me a minute ago, something about a spilt shake and Allison." he shook his head wearily and Stiles chuckled. "Let his handle it then. I need some green tea extract, would you get that please?" He eyed his list and Derek raised an eyebrow "Your dad doesn't drink green tea" "No, I do it's good for your heart I talked to about it he suggested some vitamins to but it had fish oil so I decided to go with the tea." Derek gave a nod and disappeared down another isle as Stiles looked at lemons. "your a bit young to be worried about your health." Stiles jumped and nearly dropped his lemon. "huh?" he blinked at the taller man that had appeared behind him. He wasn't to much older than Stiles and he was obviously into the whole 'hippie' thing. Shaggy brown hair, green eyes and a dimple. If Stiles hadn't already had Derek he would have said he was cute, as it was Derek had pretty much become the center of his universe and he didn't even process 'cute' instead he wondered why the hell he was saying Stiles was young when he was probablly about two, three years older tops. The man smiled "I'm Jake." "Stiles, it's nice to meet you." he said politely "Stiles? that's a different kind of name." "I'm a different kind of guy." Stiles said easily reaching up for some dark cherries. He could almost taste them all frozen and good. "I can see that." He put the bag in his cart and moved over toward the cherry tomatos. Hippie guy followed. "So maybe when you get done shopping we could FUCK!" "Excuse me..." he whirled around and then he had to suppress a laugh because Derek was holding hippie boy half a foot off the ground snarling in his face. "Derek Honey?" he forced the laughter from his voice." Derek gave a grunt but didn't speak. "you can let him down, he might actually piss himself if you keep that up." Derek's lip curled in disgust and he dropped the boy back down but kept a hand fisted in his shirt. "If you ever, ever see him again you will look away, you will walk on the other side of the store, Fuck you'll leave the store do you understand me?" he growled out lowly and as the boy nodded frantically Stiles felt a shiver climb up his spine and he knew his eyes were darkening. "Derek" he spoke softly but he knew his mate could hear and smell how much he liked the possessive Derek. It was easy to forget that he was still the same badass 'tear your throat out..with my teeth' Derek he had once been because he coddled Stiles so much, but damn was it hot when it came out.

Derek dropped the hippie and crowded Stiles against the cooler rubbing up against him almost indecently. Scenting him probablly, making sure everyone knew who he belonged to although he doubted there was much of him that didn't already smell like Derek, still he allowed it up until a clerk cleared their throat and then he blushed and stammered out an apology that only made Derek smirk and slide a hand possesively around Stiles's waist. When he actually managed to get back to the Camaro he couldn't help but shake his head at Derek as the werewolf loaded the groceries. "What if the pups had seen that? they would think behavior like that was ok." Derek snorted. "It is ok when some bastard is coming onto the Alpha's mate." he said easily. "Honey." he said in exasperation and Derek snapped the trunk shut and lifted Stiles up on it. He pressed close and forced Stiles to half lay down on the car. "No one is allowed to touch you Stiles." "he wasn't touching me." he pointed out and Derek rolled his eyes. "Or think about you, the smell he was giving off." Derek grimanced. "and you liked it." he added suddenly a smirk crawling across his face hands capturing Stiles and holding them above his head. He felt his shirt slide up and Derek nipped his hip bone and.."oh god my eyes!" Scott gave a loud cry and Jackson made a face. "It's like seeing your parents." he said sourly. "I think it's hot." Lydia said easily "right Allison?" the other girl opened her mouth and then shrugged and Lydia nodded "see, so carry on." she watched intently and Derek pulled back scowling. Stiles rolled his eyes and eyed the stain on Allison's shirt. "what happened at the Cafe?" he raised an eyebrow at the suddenly guilty expressions. "Nothing." four voices chorused at once. "but..ah we probablly shouldn't go there..next time..or..ever" Jackson muttered and Derek rubbed his face. "Alright you guys are going to a movie. We'll finish shopping and put everything up and then we can meet up to eat." "That is if you guys can manage not to get banned from the movie theater." Stiles said pointedly. Que guilty looks.

They managed and by the end of the day Stiles was exhausted and almost wanted to tell Derek he was to tired to eat, but he knew his mate was looking forward to pack bonding even if he didn't show it and he allowed himself to be dragged to a restraunt were his pups were already loudly arguing about what to get and Stiles rubbed absently at his temples his hand tangled in Derek's on the table. "Pizza." he said finally. "Supreme pizza, if you don't like a topping pick it off." The waiter nodded "thin crust or thick?" he asked easily and Stiles sighed as they started to argue again. "Two, one thin one thick." he ordered sharply and taking in his tone they all settled. "How was the movie?" he asked easily and Jackson scowled in an almost Derek like manner. "awful, they made us watch what to expect when your expecting." Stiles's eyes shot to Allison and Lydia. "No grandpuppies, not yet." he pleaded and Allison went red stuttering. Lydia rolled her eyes. "no grandpuppies, it was supposed to be really good, I liked it." Derek gave a snort and then he tensed and his glower came on fully and Stiles followed his eyesight..to hippie guy. "Honey?" he murmered but like always the other werewolves turned to see what they were talking about, nosey little bastards. "What? whose that guy?" Scott asked leaning around Allison (trying to grope her in the process.) "He's a nobody who has no meaning in life and matters very little in the grand scheme of things." Stiles said pointedly but Derek kept his gaze on the hippie and he turned saw them went white and even Stiles being human as he was saw the poor guy piss himself at Derek's look. "Nobody who's terrified of Derek?" Lydia said with narrowed eyes. "I smell a lie." It wasn't a lie but Stiles got the point. "he hit on me at the store and Derek..scared him a little." Derek smirked smugly eyes still on the guy and brought Stiles's hand up to kiss it. The pack roared with laughter and shaking his head Stiles joined them.

AWWW Sexy right? eh? let me know how you liked it 3


End file.
